Regalo de San valentin
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Drabble/Y quien diría que odiando tal celebración haría algo como eso.


**[Regalo de San Valentin ]**

 _[Por Tsukiharu Aoi_ _]_

 _~Tu sonrisa~ Drabble_

* * *

Cerro los ojos y suspiro tras terminar de tallar la ultima pieza de su nueva creación, se dejo caer en el asiento y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo observando atentamente el techo de su taller. El, a sus 34 años siempre habia detestado esas epocas llenas de cursilerias, pero al verla ahi, con la mirada jade resplandeciente al ver a su mas reciente creacion en el aparador aquel otoño, le llevo a obsesionarse con la chica que solia visitar por breves instantes el frente de su tienda. Llevaba mas de 6 días creando aquello para la chica que se había robado su atención desde meses atrás, giro su marrón mirada hacia el reloj colgado sobre la puerta, se puso de pie y se dispuso a vestir a su nueva marioneta. -Casi es hora.- Susurro con una leve sonrisa ladina mientras ponía a su nueva marioneta en el aparador de la tienda en donde era actual dueño y en donde había crecido.

El reloj marco las seis en punto, y a través del cristal la vio de nuevo, su rostro se sonrojo a la par de la chica al otro lado del cristal.

-Esa marioneta es idéntica a mi, ¿Porque?.- Pregunto la pelirrosa al entrar a aquella tienda por primera vez tras debatirse durante meses si ir a curiosear o no cada tarde después de el trabajo. - Porque eres tu.- Respondió el pelirrojo girando su mirada hacia otro punto incierto en aquella tienda. - Es 14 de febrero después de todo...- Murmuro en tono ronco pensando en como aquella niña le había cautivado, y esque de cerca le parecía aun mas hermosa que a través del cristal del aparador.

-Acosador-san!.- Grito al entrar una rubia de mirada celeste sobresaltandolos a ambos. Si no fuese por su timbre de voz y estatura, estaría viendo a su compañero Deidara, pensó el pelirrojo. La pelirrosa se sonrojo violentamente. -!Calla cerda!.-

-Déjate de cosas Sakura! Tu venias directo a conocer al galán que atendía esta tienda.- Chillo emocionada la rubia mientras empujaba hacia el frente a la pelirrosa. El pelirrojo, quien mas bien parecía un tomate, camino lentamente hacia el aparador y tomo dos marionetas, ambos idénticos a ellos, a una menor escala, los posiciono frente a la pelirrosa, aclaro su garganta y la observo directo a los ojos bajo la atenta mirada ilusionada de la rubia. - Soy Sasori, ¿Quieres ser mi valentin?.- La pelirrosa casi se desmayo. Tomo ambas marionetas y asintió vergonzosa.

Y es que ni el mismo se podía creer diciendo tal cursileria. Pero al ver a la pelirrosa con ese semblante, todo valió la pena.

La rubia frente a ellos se quedo pensativa por un momento. - Disculpe Sasori-san, ¿Cuantos años tiene?, después de todo es dueño de este lugar.- El pelirrojo agacho la cabeza y la levanto soltando una risilla nerviosa.- treinta y cuatro.- Y las chicas casi se caen de la impresión.

-Imposible!.- Soltaron ambas. Y esque el pelirrojo no aparentaba ser mayor a 20 años. Ino estallo en carcajadas y Sakura la vio mal. -Entonces sera un problema, Sakura tiene 17. - Murmuro entre risas la rubia.

Sasori sonrió compasivo. - Lo entiendo. Y no me importa romper las reglas.- Respondió en tono ronco haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosa nuevamente. Y esque el hombre frente a ella era realmente hermoso, su esencia a madera junto a su aliento olor a canela le resultaron aun mas irresistibles. La rubia salio de la tienda guiñándole un ojo a Sakura.

-Entonces...- Menciono la pelirosa con nerviosismo mientras le mostraba una tarjeta en forma de corazón. - no sera necesario entregarte esto.- Concluyo. El pelirrojo tomo rápidamente la tarjeta, y después de leerla tomo a la chica del mentón.

-Claro que quiero ser tu valentin.- Murmuro contra sus labios antes de unirlos en un tierno beso.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Y quien diria. Que odiando esa fecha, el fuese capaz de hacer aquello, todo por un instante fugaz frente a una intensa mirada jade._

 _Definitivamente Deidara lo molestaría un buen tiempo por aquello._


End file.
